Bon voyage !
by magicmutton
Summary: Ou comment maltraiter Ed et que ça reste tout public... La dernière aventure de mon alchimiste préféré ! première fic donc je sais pas bien utiliser le logiciel : pas de lynchage, svp
1. En route !

CHAPITRE PREMIER :

Par une sombre nuit de décembre, la neige s'était mise à tomber sur Manhattan. Il était 21h, le 31 au soir, et les quelques personnes qui étaient encore dans les rues du quartier chic de Greenwitch se hâtaient de rejoindre les proches avec qui ils allaient changer d'année…

Pourtant, dans une petite maison dans un petit recoin d'une petite rue, quelqu'un était seul, ce soir…

- QUI A UNE MAISON SI PETITE QUE LES FILLETTES VEULENT Y METTRE LEURS POUPEES ?

Vous avez deviné juste. Apres bien des tentatives ratées pour regagner Shambala, Edward Elric, l'alchimiste petit par la taille mais grand par l'esprit (hurlements), s'était résigné. Sans pierre philosophale, il ne pourrait jamais rentrer chez lui. Et la pierre philosophale, jamais il ne pourrait la synthétiser dans ce monde étrange et pourtant bizarrement familier où il était coincé depuis 84 ans.

Oui, parfaitement, Edward Elric s'apprêtait à passer en l'an 2000. (Ce qui lui faisait l'âge respectable de 101 ans, et un beau dentier.)

Recroquevillé dans son canapé défoncé, il entamait un plateau repas surgelé mais délicieux -rôti de dinde et tarte aux pruneaux-, quoique réchauffé à la hâte pour ne pas rater le divertissement du réveillon. (Edward aimait aussi beaucoup « Des chiffres et des lettres » et « Question pour un champion » (1), qu'il n'aurai raté pour rien au monde. Avec le temps, il avait fini par devenir bon et couvait secrètement l'envie d'aller tenter un jour sa chance dans l'une de ces émissions, histoire de montrer aux jeunes de quoi un génie comme lui était capable…)

Alors que les dernières notes du générique retentissaient encore aux oreilles d'Edward (il faut dire qu'il avait mis le son à 88 pour être sûr de bien entendre, son ouie faisant parfois défaut : pour tout dire, il était sourd, bigleux et il sucrait les fraises), les présentateurs firent leur apparition sur scène. Si l'homme était sobrement vêtu l'un costume nœud-pap', la demoiselle était enrobée dans un rouleau de mousseline rose à froufrous et rubans qui aurait fait pâlir toutes les courtisanes de la « Rose de Versailles ». Son chignon était blond.

« Comme elle est jolie, pensa Edward, dont la mâchoire tombante laissa échapper un morceau de rôti. Ces beaux cheveux blonds, ça me rappelle… »

Il soupira, le souvenir de Winry s'était sournoisement immiscé dans son esprit sénile. Quelle salope, celle là ! Ne prêtant alors plus attention aux images du concours du plus gros donnut, il se laissa emporter par un véritable tourbillon de réminiscences, si bien que sa tête en tourna. (En fait, il avait oublié de prendre le troisième cachet rose ; il l'oubliait toujours, celui là, il faut dire qu'il oubliait toujours aussi le bleu, celui pour la mémoire.) Son cœur se serra douloureusement, et de petites larmes acides coulèrent de ses yeux conjonctivés par une de ses rides vers sa longue barbe blanche, une idée prise à son père, quoiqu'il s'en défende !

Il fit le triste bilan d'une longue vie passée à attendre et à espérer, en vain. Son regard embrassa la pièce où il se trouvait, et fut soudain pris d'un profond dégoût. Quelle mauvaise idée d'avoir commandé ce lot de meubles hideux ! Son rôti de dinde commençait à lui peser sur l'estomac, alors il s'assoupit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un bruit, un très gros bruit le réveilla en sursaut. Edward ignorai quelle heure il pouvait bien être. On sonnait à la porte. Comme il put, il empoigna sa canne et se dirigeât vers l'entrée. C'étaient deux adolescents, visiblement raides saouls.

Bonjoureuh, m'sieu… He he he ! balbutia le premier. On voudrait vous d'mander, euh, zvouplé, euh… euh…

S'qui veut dire l'autre abruti, continua l'autre, c'est qu'on s'rait comme qui dirait à court de gnôle, he he he !

Voilà, m'sieu ! Allez, un p'tit geste en faveur d'la jeunesse !

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un œil sur la pendule : il était 23h20 environ. A cette heure, il n'allait tout de même pas encourager deux futurs comas éthyliques. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas totalement exclu l'idée de se bourrer lui-même la gueule, plus tard dans la soirée, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait triste. Et même quand il était heureux, parce que, comme il le disait lui même une fois qu'il était suffisamment rond pour parler tout seul : « Ca fait du bien par où ça passe ! » (Au grand dam' de son médecin, qui pourtant en avait vu d'autres.) Absorbé par sa réflexion, il se déconnectait de la conversation.

Hey, papy, t'es bouché, ou quoi ? « Whisky », ça t'évoque oui ou merde ?

Laisse tomber, c'est rien qu'un ptit vieux sénile.

Brusque retour à la réalité.

QUI EST SI P'TIT ET VIEUX LES COLLECTIONNEURS DE NAINS DE JARDINS PREHISTORIQUES SE RETOURNENT SUR SON PASSAGE ?

Hola ! s'exclama l'un des jeunes un peu dessaoulé. Du calme papy, j'ai pas dit ça !

VOUS ALLEZ ME FOUTRE LE CAMP ET AU TROT, C'EST COMPRI !

Pfff… Laisse béton, il est trop pas cool, le vieux… Les gens excités ça m'stresse...

T'as raison ! Viens… on va d'mander aux bonnes sœurs, là bas !

Putain, en plus elles sont trop bien gaulées !

Il s'éloignèrent en titubant, puis l'un d'entre eux se skratcha la gueule dans le caniveau, suivi pas l'autre auquel il s'était accroché. Ed remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nonnes dans la direction indiquée, juste deux sapins de Noël synthétiques, vous savez, ceux recouverts de fausse neige. Puis il claqua la porte, écumant de rage…

Non, mais pour qui ils se prennent ces sales mômes, hein ? s'écria Ed en prenant le porte-manteau à témoin. Etre aussi grossiers à leur âge, à quoi ça rime ? Moi, à 17 ans…. Bon, j'étais grossier aussi, mais au moins, je faisais quelque chose de ma vie !

Il marqua une pause après son monologue, le porte-manteau n'ayant pas daigné lui répondre. (Mais qui ne dit mot consent !) Ca faisait une paye qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant, justement comme quand il était adolescent, et il eut l'impression en cet instant qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités d'antan. C'était totalement illusoire, bien sûr, mais son esprit et son corps étaient en ébullition. (Sûrement la tarte aux pruneaux.) Jetant sa canne sur le meuble à chaussures, il s'enfonça dans l'escalier qui menait à sa cave : il était 23h30, le 31 décembre 1999, et il venait de prendre une grande décision.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Vers 23h45, il était arrivé en bas. Après avoir trébuché sur le pied d'un vieux meuble, une boîte à outils et une aile de voiture de luxe (laissée là par les anciens propriétaires, arrêtés pour recel), il mit son orgueil de coté et alluma la lumière, tant pis pour l'ambiance « cave sombre » ! Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un congélateur de boucherie, assez grand pour contenir un quartier de bœuf, qui avait été renversé sur le coté, verticalement ; les déménageurs s'étaient d'ailleurs demandés pourquoi… Edward s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit.

Bonsoir, fils ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venu me souhaiter la bonne année, finalement !

'Lu p'pa… En fait, je suis pas venu pour…

Si, si ! reprit Hohenheim à l'intérieur de l'appareil, c'est gentil de ta part, tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Ton vieux pôpa ne te laisserai pas passer le réveillon tout seul.

J'm'en fous du réveillon, je…

D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'insurger contre l'auteur qui a dit que tu était seul ce soir ! Pauvre poussin !

MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ?

Hohenheim ne parvint pas a esquiver le coup de poing que lui envoya son fils, qui, plus que les surnoms débiles, supportait mal qu'on lui coupe la parole. Heureusement, Edward n'était plus au maximum de sa force physique, et il eut le temps de sortir son mouchoir avant que le sang et la moisissure qui sortaient de sa bouche ne tachent son col… Ed aurait sûrement refusé de lui faire sa lessive, et de aussi le déshabiller avant !

S'il ne pouvait le faire lui-même, c'est qu'il avait élu domicile en 1955 dans le congélateur où il se trouvait actuellement. En effet, il avait remarqué, un jour où Edward l'avait « oublié » en plein milieu de la toundra, en URSS, dans des circonstances classées secrètes par de KGB, que le froid intense faisait le plus grand bien à son pourrissement. Il vivait depuis entre –15 et –20 degrés, assis sur une chaise. (Après maintes réclamations, Ed avait fini par céder et bricoler l'appareil pour que la lumière ne s'éteigne plus une fois la porte fermée…)

Le vieil alchimiste (je me suis mal exprimé : le plus vieux des deux) retrouva le calme. Il sourit à son fils, beaucoup pour l'énerver, mais aussi, quelque part, parce que voir qu'Ed semblait en forme lui faisait plaisir. Lui-même ayant la même apparence depuis des siècles, constater la lente dégradation physique de son rejeton l'affectait plus que son sempiternel sourire en coin le laissait deviner. Edward, calmé lui aussi, reprit :

Papa, je suis vieux, et je n'ai rien fait de bien depuis des décennies, commença Ed avec conviction.

C'est vrai !

…. (grognements) Mais, je n'ai pas tout à fait vécu pour rien, parce que, même si j'ai renoncé il y a longtemps, j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour je pourrai rentrer chez moi, et revoir mon frère.

C'est très émouvant ce que tu dis !

T'en veut une autre ou quoi ?

Continue, poussin.

Ed lui lança un regard noir, et continua le plus calmement possible. Etait-ce une impression, où plus le temps passait, et plus son père le gratifiait d'un babillage humiliant ?

Je… Je vais essayer une dernière fois de regagner Shambala !

Les yeux d'Hohenheim s'agrandirent de surprise. Edward voulait réussi à 101 ans là où ils avait tout deux échoué pendant plus de 60 ans avant de renoncer ! Il déjà avait de sérieuses présomptions, mais cette fois, il eut l'intime conviction que son fils buvait…

Edward, tu est sérieux ?

Bien sur ! Je compte partir dès que possible, j'ai laissé mes dernières notes à Inglewood.

Inglewood était une banlieue de Los Angeles où ils avaient habité précédemment. A l'époque, Edward enseignait la biochimie à l'université de Californie. Il avait tenu bon à son poste jusqu'à près de 75 ans, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau recteur trouve enfin un prétexte pour le renvoyer, plus que gêné par cet électron libre qui encourageait les étudiants à faire des sit in, picolait avant et après les cours et l'avait surpris en position compromettante avec sa secrétaire.

Très bien, dans ce cas, n'oublie pas de m'apporter le journal de demain, et de renouveler mon stock de romans, je les ais tous lus… Il désigna les livres sous sa chaise. Et évite de fermer la porte des toilettes à clef par accident.

Si tu penses à l'été dernier, c'était pas fait exprès !

C'est ce que je dis. Mais, évite…

Edward s'apprêtait à lancer à son père une réplique cinglante quand un petit réveil posé dans un coin du congelo sonna.

Minuit, s'exclama Hohenheim ! Bonne année, fils !

Ouais, c'est ça…

Fais pas cette tête, dit joyeusement Hohenheim en se levant pour embrasser Edward, tu verras, la 102eme année est une des meilleures !

Ed se laissa enlacer avec dégoût, et ne rendit presque pas la bise de son père.

Ahh ! Tu schlingues p'pa ! C'est une infection !

Quoi, à ce point ?

Faudra que je te baisse encore. –22°, c'est le minimum !

Ca me fait de la peine, ce que tu dis là… (_Merde, je vais me les peler sévère !_ pensa-t-il.)

Je m'en fous, tu l'a bien mérité, ordure !

Edward, mon tout petit, tu crois pas que tu est un peu vieux pour ce jeu là ?

QUI EST SI VIEUX ET RABOUGRI QU'ON DIRAIT LA MOMIE D'UN DES SEPT NAINS ?

Les cheveux d'Hohenheim qui n'étaient pas pris dans son catogan s'envolèrent sous l'effet du vent produit.

Toi… Celle de Grincheux, précisément !

Bon, je me casse… Salut vieux con…

Ed, attends !

Ferme là.

Ed, fait atten…

Trop tard, Edward trébucha sur un mannequin en plastique taille 52 (dont la présence dans son sous-sol l'avait toujours profondément intrigué), et s'écrasa dans un bruit douloureux d'articulations craquées.

Ah ! Mon col du fémur !

Tu aurais du prendre ta canne… et tes lunettes !

J'y fois trèch vien, ferme là ! En assendant, aide moi à restroufer mon densier au lieu de dire des commeries !

Hohenheim soupira, se leva et ramassa le dentier qui se trouvait à quelques dizaines de centimètres du visage de son fils.

Et si je te le rendais pas, pour t'apprendre à être plus gentil avec moi ?

Edward planta ses ongles dans le mollet de son père.

J'ai rien dit…

Hohenheim lâcha le dentier d'un air malheureux. Non pas que s'enduire les doigts de la bave de son fils lui eut fait particulièrement plaisir, mais il aurait aimé qu'Edward lui prouve son affection d'une façon autre que sado-masochiste. Dépité, il retourna s'asseoir et referma la porte du congélateur sur lui. Il avait l'habitude de ses disputes, il savait que sa lui passerai… En attendant, il était bien emmerdé parce qu'Ed, dans un moment de rancœur, « oublierai » très certainement de ne pas fermer la porte des toilettes à clef.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le premier janvier 2000, de grand matin, (14h08), Edward traînait sa valise sur les marches de son perron. Ou plutôt sa malle, qui aurait pu accueillir deux beaux cadavres. En 33 minutes, il était au bout de la rue.

De ce fait, aucun des 14.000 taxis qui circulent dans la ville de New York n'accepta de le conduire à l'aéroport de JFK, même quand il se jeta en travers de la rue. Le volume et le poids de ses affaires l'empêchait également de prendre le métro, alors il se résigna, assis sur sa malle au bord d'une bretelle d'autoroute, alors que la neige commençait à tomber. La tête dans les mains, il regrettait sa précipitation, quand soudain…

Hey, mec !

Edward releva la tête.

Salut Papy ! J'vois qu'toi aussi t'es free, sur la route, on the move !

Je vous demande pardon ?

Si tu veux, on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble, respectable ancêtre… Moi, c'est Iggy !

Iggy, était un garçon d'environ 25 ans qui semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Ses longs cheveux châtains et gras pendaient sur ses épaules et son sac à dos. Son odeur rappelait à Ed de vieux souvenirs des seventies… Il tenait un écriteau sobrement orné de « to L.A ».

Euhh… C'est fort aimable à toi mon garçon, mais…

Ah ! y'a pas d'mais ! j'sais qu'toi et moi, on est pareils… Le même karma, j'te dis !

Oui, c'est possible, mais…

On est des voyageurs, tu vois, des bédouins ! (Tandis qu'Iggy s'excitait, la mouvements de sa tête rappelaient ceux d'une poule.) On est des belles âmes, des GRANDS, quoi !

Ed reconsidéra le cas d'Iggy… Malgré les drogues douces et les délires mystiques, il était plein de bon sens, ce garçon !

Regarde, papy ! S'écria Iggy, extatique, faisant des moulinets avec les bras. Regarde ! C'est pas la chance, ça, c'est le destin ! Les bonnes vibes ! Le bon karma, quoi ! Tu m'portes bonheur, le vieux.

Ed plissa les yeux. (Ses lunettes étaient dans le fond de sa malle, entre les dictionnaires et les bas de contention.) Au bout de quelques secondes, il distingua ce qui mettait Iggy dans un pareil état. Un mini van Volkswagen décoré comme à la grande époque du « flower power » se traînait péniblement sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. En apercevant nos deux bédouins, le véhicule ralentit encore -si c'était possible- et s'arrêta à leur hauteur, enfin, autant qu'on peut viser en était d'ébriété…

Salut, mes frères ! S'écria le Black qui était au volant, et dont la coupe afro atteignait des proportions affolantes.

Bonjour, mes colombes… articula la jeune femmes aux longs cheveux ondulés retenus par un bandeau et vêtue d'un poncho en patchwork qui était affalée sur le siége d'à coté.

Salut, mes amis ! Les bonnes vibes sont avec vous on dirait… dit Iggy.

Il agitait son écriteau. Ed tirait nerveusement le bout de sa barbe dans laquelle les flocons s'accrochaient. Iggy continua :

Partageriez-vous votre sort avec deux voyageurs de l'amour ?

Pardon ? s'étrangla le vieil alchimiste.

Bien sûr, mes frères, repris le Black, c'est trop cool ! Moi, c'est Vince.

Et moi Soleil… dit la fille, les yeux dans le vague, c'est trop planant d'aller à L.A. avec vous… Début d'année mystique…

Merci, mes ptits loups ! Votre karma est vraiment trop cool… Moi c'est Iggy, et voici…

Edward…

Voici, Ed, le vénérable ancêtre de l'amour !

MAIS POURQUOI « DE L'AMOUR », HEIN !

Ed, du calme ! Eclaire-nous de la sagesse de tes rides…

J'suis pas vieux, d'abord ! Un peu de respect, là !

Vince était mort de rire, Soleil avait définitivement déconnecté… Il fut conclu que le van et ses occupants accueilleraient Ed et Iggy, et qu'on irait tous ensemble à Los Angeles parce que c'était vraiment trop plein de bonnes vibrations… Le vieux fou et le jeune idéaliste montèrent à l'arrière du van, non sans peine, (« Merde ! Mes lombaires ! ») et s'installèrent au milieu des autres occupants.

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE.

(1) Ces émissions sont françaises et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il existe un équivalent américain, mais dans ce cas comment font les vieux, là bas, pour s'occuper en fin d'après-midi ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mmm… Apparemment, c'est très long, et il y aura beaucoup de chaps si je la mène là

Où j'en ai envie… Je publie la suite ? je la garde pour moi et je me tue ? (malheur !) Pitié une ptite review !


	2. Un acte héroique !

Bon, avant toute chose, laissez moi réparer mes erreurs de la dernière fois… Comme je ne savait pas très bien me servir de ce site, j'ai oublié de nous présenter, moi et ma fic.

TITRE : Bon Voyage ! (oui, je sais, c'est aussi le titre d'un film, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec.)

GENRE : Action, aventure, une grosse touche d'humour.

DISCLAIMER : Je n'ai inventé ni le personnage d'Edward, ni celui d'Hohenheim, ni aucune des personnes ou situations en rapport avec le monde de « Full Metal Alchemist », ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et à Squar Enix… Je ne touche pas non plus d'argent en écrivant cette histoire…

Ces formalités étant remplies, je souhaite dire un grand merci aux personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre jusqu'au bout et on bien voulu reviewer, je sais que la longueur de mes posts peut décourager, mais je pense qu'ils valent quand même la peine d'être lus… (Sinon, je les garderai pour moi.) Je m'excuse également d'avoir mis tant de temps à vous donner une suite !

Dans ce deuxième chapitre, moins de déconade pure, plus d'action, et on retrouvera mon « amour des chanteurs morts » (comme diraient certaines), du comique de situation, et ma tendresse toute teintée de sadisme pour Edward… Voilà la suite !

ENJOY !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

DEUXIEME CHAPITRE :

Le van était maintenant sur la route 78. Pour compenser l'absence de chauffage dans le véhicule, les passagers avaient décidé de mettre l'ambiance, surtout à l'arrière. Assis sur les deux banquettes molletonnés installées contre les flans du Siddhârta (le petit nom du van), on trouvait, à la guitare, Michael, dit Mickey (ou Pépito, ce qui trahissait ses origines hispaniques), portant moustache et pattes d'ef', Margaret, dite Maggie, à laquelle de petites lunettes rondes donnaient l'air d'une chouette, Elvis, tout de cuir vêtu, et, bien sur, Iggy et Edward. Ce dernier, d'abord intimidé par la différence d'âge, avait fini par se laisser aller et, en trois heures, s'était parfaitement intégré…

Tous reprenaient en cœur :

« IMAGINE ALL THE PEOPLE-EUL-EUL, SHARING ALL THE WO-O-OORLD ! »

Bien sur, John Lennon se retournait dans sa tombe (1), mais la compagnie se fichait bien de chanter faux. Emporté dans son élan, Ed décapsulait les bières avec son dentier. Alors que Mickey entamait les premières notes de « No woman, no cry », Iggy se mit debout et entama une chorégraphie dont lui seul avait le secret, et qui consistait en une série de mouvements peu coordonnés des bras…

« Allez, Eddie, vieux frère, avec moi ! »

« Ok ! C'est parti ! Vous allez voir de quoi le vieux est capable ! »

Le vieux s'exécuta. Et là, se fut le drame !

En effet, l'alcool l'ayant aidé à oublié son infirmité, il fit montre d'un zèle tout à fait excessif pour un homme de son âge, et, au beau milieu du refrain, une vive douleur dans l'épaule le rappela à la réalité. Son automail s'était en partie décroché, (ni son père ni lui n'avaient jamais obtenu dans ce domaine des résultats comparables à ceux des professionnels, on naît mécanicien ou on ne l'est pas) et son bras droit retomba mollement sur son flan, tandis que le gauche continuait à tournoyer au rythme impulsé par Iggy, au grand étonnement des autres passagers.

« Alors ça, c'est vraiment dingue, remarqua Maggie dans un hululement. »

« C'est trop, trop bad ! confirma Elvis… »

« Eh bah alors, Eddie, ça va pas ? s'enquit Iggy, visiblement inquiet. »

Tous les regards étaient sur lui. Pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, Ed simula une crise cardiaque, mais il vit bien que tous n'étaient pas dupes.

« Tant va l'ancêtre à l'eau qu'il se casse, reprit Maggie, presque cynique. Laisse-moi t'examiner, le Vénérable, je suis étudiante en médecine. »

« Je… Ca va aller… souffla Ed entre ses dents, qui ne pouvait pas à la fois jouer les malades imaginaires et s'offusquer d'une remarque sur son âge. Je vous assure, mademoiselle, que… »

Maggie n'écoutait pas ses protestations. Elle s'approcha de lui et tira un abaisse-langue d'unes des nombreuses poches de sa robe en lin blanc. Comme lors d'une visite réglementaire chez le généraliste, elle lui examina la gorge, les oreilles, le fond de l'œil, puis décréta que le problème était ailleurs. Vince se retourna, et, ne regardant plus la route, suivit attentivement l'auscultation. Iggy, très inquiet, soutenait affectueusement le bras gauche d'Edward comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet très précieux, et, balançant la tête d'avant en arrière, marmonnait :

« Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute… Mauvais karma, cette danse, et par ma faute, le Vénérable Ancêtre souffre… Malheur ! Trop bad… »

Il semblait s'adresser plus à lui même qu'aux autres. Ed l'aurait bien détrompé s'il n'avait lui même pas été dans une situation délicate. A présent, Maggie, qui n'avait pas de stéthoscope sur elle, collait son oreille sur sa poitrine. Au bout de 30 secondes de ce petit manège, elle déclara d'un ton sans appel :

« Ton cœur va bien, le vieux… Ca doit être le stress. Faut pas nous flanquer des trouilles comme ça, l'ancêtre. Regarde dans quel état est Iggy. »

A présent, il suçait son pouce nerveusement.

« Vraiment navré, ma fille, répondit Ed. » Puis, à l'adresse d'Iggy, en retirant doucement son bras valide : « Je suis désolé mon garçon, j'ai trop forcé. C'est pas de ta faute. »

« Si… Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Oh ! Mon Dieu… Je suis trop bad ! Je porte la poisse au Vénérable ! »

« Bon, ça va, ça va ! T'es gâteux ou quoi ? »

« En tout cas, reprit Maggie, si vous avez mal dans votre épaule, n'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide. »

Edward était vraiment sur les nerfs, maintenant. Son regard mordoré croisa le regard bleu de la jeune femme.

« Mon épaule va très bien, dit il lentement, d'un ton sans appel, tout en se demandant comment il pourrait camoufler qu'il avait totalement perdu l'usage d'un bras. »

Iggy se contenta de cette réponse et lui sauta au cou en sanglotant. Maggie se rassit. Mickey (dit Pépito), à qui l'intensité dramatique des précédents évènements avaient échappé, reprit sa guitare, et, des les premières notes de « Cumbaya », l'équipage retrouva sa bonne humeur, Vince regardait à nouveau la route, et Iggy dansait, faisant tournoyer ses longs cheveux poisseux au rythme de la musique. Seul le pauvre vieux Edward (« QUOI ? ») restait renfrogné, et prétextant un petit somme, cherchait désespérément un moyen de rallier Los Angeles sans éveiller les soupons de ses compagnons vis-à-vis de ses particularités physiques, et sans perdre définitivement la santé…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Vers 19h30, la nuit était noire sur la route 78, et le vieil alchimiste n'avais toujours pas trouvé la solution de son problème.

Le van prit une sortie d'autoroute et se gara dans le parking d'une supérette pour faire le plein. Ses passagers en profitèrent pour descendre se dégourdir les jambes, à l'exception de Soleil qui dormait sur son siège, et, pour tout dire, sans porter atteinte à sa pudeur de jeune femme, ronflait. Maggie achetait des sandwichs végétariens avec Elvis (qui se procura secrètement par la suite une livre de rosbif), Mickey (plus familièrement appelé Pépito parce qu'il était mexicain par sa mère) fumait dans l'espace réservé à cet effet, et Iggy vidait sa vessie dans les buissons du parking, plutôt que dans l'espace réservé à cet effet. Ed, pour sa part enfermé dans une vraie cabine de toilettes, tentait de se réparer lui même.

Il avait déjà retiré sur manteau, son pull, son gilet et sa chemise avec tous les efforts qu'on peut deviner, et se battait maintenant avec son tricot de corps. Quand enfin il eut réussi, malgré la fatigue, son arthrite et son bras ballant, il constata que son automail était bel et bien démis. A tâtons, il diagnostiqua que plusieurs vis avaient sauté (il retrouva heureusement les pièces manquantes dans sa manche), de plus, le plastique, trop usé par endroits, menaçait de céder bientôt lui-aussi. Oui, parfaitement, du PLASTIQUE : bien que peu bio-dégradable, c'est un matériau léger et plutôt résistant, de faible coût et plus simple à se procurer et à travailler que de l'acier trempé… Ainsi était né l'alchimiste de PVC.

Le découragement gagnait Edward. Machinalement, il passa sa main valide sur sa poitrine, essayant péniblement de se rappeler qu'il avait été un temps où celle-ci était ferme et forte, et non maigre, douloureuse parfois, à peine capable de soupirer quand il sentait la lassitude l'envahir, comme maintenant. Il remonta, d'abord dans son cou, puis, sous sa barbe, son visage ridé. Avait-il été beau garçon ? Sans doute, mais il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

« Grrumpff… ajouta-t-il à sa réflexion en secouant la tête… _Manquait plus que ça ! Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je prenne une décision aussi stupide ? A mon âge, jouer les héros de roman feuilleton et tenter l'impossible juste pour avoir l'illusion de mourir moins con ! Je devais être bourré…_ »

« _Non, Ed, tu était sobre hier soir…_répondit une petite voie dans sa tête. _Malgré ton âge, tu as cru en tes rêves ! Quand on veut, on peux : il faut que tu persévères !_ »

« _Voilà que ma conscience me souffle des conneries et m'encourage à faire n'importe quoi. La bière me réussit vraiment pas…_ »

« PAS UN GESTE BANDE D'ENFOIRES, OU JE VOUS TIRE COMME DES LAPINS ! »

« LES MAINS SUR LA TÊTE ET QUE CA SAUTE ! »

Ed sursauta. Ces deux dernières répliques provenaient du magasin attenant aux toilettes. Après quelques hurlement étouffés, le silence se fit : comment résister quand c'est si gentiment demandé ? Notre héros, s'arrachant à sa rêverie, compris que sa position était tout à fait stratégique. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il remit sa chemise et son gilet, et se faufila hors des sanitaires.

Il rasa le mur jusqu'au bout du couloir, et restant en retrais dans une des zones mal éclairées de la station service où se concluent habituellement les affaires les plus louches, jeta un œil vers la salle principale, qui, elle, était vivement illuminée avec des décos de Noël. De là où il était, il pouvait distinguer l'entrée (deux portes de plexiglas coulissantes), et en face, les caisses de la supérette. Toutes les personnes qui attendaient de régler leurs achats, ainsi que les employés de l'établissement et les clients du fast food qui se trouvait au fond de la salle se tenaient les bras en l'air dans un silence religieux.

Enfin, vers l'entrée, trois hommes cagoulés, brandissaient leurs pistolets de la façon la plus menaçante et la plus agressive possible. Néanmoins, Edward remarqua que celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte tremblait.

« _Quelle idée d'entreprendre des actes criminels si l'on n'est pas prêt à les assumer !_ »

Celui qui semblait le plus sûr de lui (et portait des lunettes noires par dessus sa cagoule, sans doute pour se donner un petit coté Robocop ) semblait au contraire prendre un malin plaisir à passer en revue toute la pièce en braquant tour à tour les différents groupes de personnes. Il ricana :

« He ! He ! Tous à ma merci… MAINTENANT, BANDE DE MERDES, FILLEZ MOI LA CAISSE, VOS PORTE-MONAIES ET LES BIJOUX DE CES DAMES ! »

Ses deux complices commencèrent leur récolte. Lui garda la pause encore quelques instants, bombant le torse et gueulant des insultes (que la décence et le K+ m'interdisent de citer ici) pour être sûr de ne pas passer inaperçu. Enfin, il se mit a l'ouvrage avec le zèle et la conviction que confère une arme à feu de gros calibre…

Depuis sa cachette, Edward observait attentivement la scène, et concoctait un plan diabolique, qui, si tout se passait bien, devait lui rendre l'intégralité de sa mobilité -autant que faire se peut à 101 ans- et, au passage, sauver une trentaine de personnes victimes d'un braquage à main armée. Comme il l'avait espéré, ce fut le moins à l'aise des criminels qui s'occupa de la zone comprise entre les poubelles et les distributeurs de sucreries, précisément celle où il se dissimulait. Quand l'homme passa à sa hauteur, Ed rassembla toutes ses forces dans son bras gauche. Ayant soigneusement dénudé les fils d'un générateur électrique qui se trouvait là, il sectionna, à l'aide d'un coupe ongles qu'il avait toujours sur lui, un fil choisi avec soin.

L'effet fut immédiat : toute la station service était plongée dans la noir. Tandis que les cris des clients et des braqueurs résonnaient dans tous les sens (les seconds essayant désespérément de garder les premiers sous contrôle), l'alchimiste à la retraite se servit des forces qui lui restaient et de l'effet de surprise pour agripper sa proie. Il entraîna l'homme dans le local à poubelles tout proche avant que le groupe électrogène de secours ne rétablisse la lumière.

« On ne bouge plus, jeune homme ! »

La tête écrasée dans ce qui lui sembla être un reste de hachis Parmentier, notre braqueur timide sentit le canon de sa propre arme contre sa tempe. Il se tint immobile, essayant de dissimuler ses claquements de dents. Quand la lumière revint, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il était tenu en joue pas un tout petit vieux, passablement débraillé, très ridé avec une longue barbe blanche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dans la grande salle, les criminels restants avaient retrouvé un semblant d'autorité. Cependant, ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Robocop chargea son acolyte de le retrouver le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas perdre à nouveau toute crédibilité. On entendit néanmoins dans un coin :

« Il a l'air con, l'autre ! »

« Ferme-là, Iggy… »

Le second gangster remarqua rapidement que la seule sortie de la salle était un couloir sombre qui menait aux toilettes. (Mis à part l'entrée de la station service, mais il était peu probable que son « collègue » se soit enfui pas la…) Une fois dans l'obscurité de ce lieu insalubre, il vit une raie de lumière qui provenait du dessous de la porte du local à poubelles. Il cogna.

« Frank ! T'es là ? FRANK ! »

N'entendant pas de réponse, il tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Il commença donc à l'enfoncer, l'épaule en avant.

De l'autre coté de ladite porte, qui avait été bloquée par de lourdes poubelles, on pouvait voir Edward, assis sur son séant, l'épaule droite dénudée, et Frank, la cagoule relevée, le tournevis à la main, tenu en joue par ledit Edward.

« C'est dingue, votre bras, monsieur ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… Dépêche-toi de resserrer ces boulons ou je te fais passer un sal quart d'heure ! »

Il agita le pistolet par dessus son épaule. Frank étouffa un grognement et se mit au travail…

« Il en fait du bruit ton ami… Un compte à régler avec la porte ? »

« Ca doit être George ou Ron, commenta Frank sur le ton de la conversation, il s'inquiètent pour moi… »

« Ils ont raison, mon gars. Comme braqueur t'as des progrès à faire. »

Frank fronça les sourcils et tira exagérément sur le bras d'Edward. En représailles, celui-ci agita son arme, jetant un coup d'œil mécontent au jeune homme.

« C'est pas ma faute, m'sieur ! Je suis plombier, moi, pas gangster ! Mais bon… vous savez ce que c'est, les problèmes d'argent, tout ça… »

« J'en ai entendu parler. »

« Alors, ma nana, elle a dit que si je ramenait pas un peu de blé à la maison, elle se tirait avec le p'tit. Moi, j'voulais pas faire des trucs malhonnêtes, mais… »

« Mais oui, mais oui bien sur... On va pas faire le concours des plus gros malheurs, mon garçon, t'es vaincu d'avance. Au fait, tu t'en sors ? »

« Mouais… C'est pas sorcier, j'ai presque fini. »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Hey ! Tu déconnes le vieux ! »

« QUOI ? »

Ed se releva d'un coup sec faisant tomber Frank à la reverse. De ses petits points crispés, il menaça le jeune homme d'une bonne raclée, avant de remarquer que son bras droit était de nouveau valide.

Soudain, dans un grand fracas de bois brisé, le dénommé Georges avait (enfin) réussi à enfoncer la porte du local à poubelles. Ed l'esquiva de justesse lorsqu'il s'écrasa à terre, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Franck qui amortit la chute de son « collègue ». Néanmoins, alors qu'il était tout à son étonnement, le vieillard trébucha et sa tête heurta le mur…

« _Décidément, ça devient une habitude de me casser la gueule…_ » eut-il le temps de penser avant de tomber dans les pommes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quand il se réveilla, se fut avec l'impression d'avoir été parfaitement ridicule, et celle d'être enrobé dans du papier cadeau… Il n'était pas très loin de la vérité : allongé sur une civière dans une ambulance, recouvert d'une couverture isolante, il constata que son plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. En effet, c'était la police, prévenue par le système de sécurité de la supérette, qui avait accompli l'acte héroïque qu'il avait projeté. Edward maudit secrètement les forces de l'ordre, même si dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été exactement aussi utile dans l'interpellation des fauteurs de trouble qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il en profita pour essuyer une traînée de bave sur son menton. Quand soudain :

« Eddy ! E-EEDDYY ! Vénérable ancêtre ! »

« _Oh… Par pitié, ferme là, Iggy !_ »

Il releva le buste et s'assit. Avant de s'évanouir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rhabiller correctement et encore moins de mettre son gant. Il espéra que les ambulanciers n'avaient pas prêté attention à son automail dans la panique générale. Comme Iggy se précipitait à grandes et gracieuses foulées, il s'enroula rapidement dans la couverture dorée. Le jeune homme se pendit au cou d'Ed, lui broyant ce qui lui restait de colonne vertébrale valide, tout en proférant son habituel babillage.

« Ca va, ça va… murmura Ed ! mais oui, Iggy, on se connaît depuis ce matin, mais moi aussi, je t'aime. »

« Ce matin ? articula le jeune homme entre deux reniflements. Hier, tu veux-dire ! Vénérable, t'as dormi toute la nuit ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi… »

Toute la troupe du Siddhârta c'était rassemblée autours d'eux. Tous les p'tits jeunes avaient l'air soulagés de le voir encore vivant, compte tenu du cœur fragile du vieil homme. Ed avait réussi à remettre son gant, et était presque sur qu'il était présentable. (Presque) Alors que le petit groupe s'apprêtait à partir, il fut interpellé par un policier, à qui il dut raconter un copieux bobard pour justifier sa présence dans le local à poubelles et compagnie de deux braqueurs.

« V… vous comprenez, msieur l'agent… Moi, j'étais aux toilettes quand j'ai entendu le feu… Ah ! Comme j'ai eu peur, monsieur le policier ! Comme j'ai eu peur ! Ces jeunes gens pourront vous confirmer que j'ai le cœur fragile… Alalala ! »

« Je comprend… Et si vous en veniez aux faits, monsieur Elric ? »

« Oui, bien sur, mon ptit, bien sur… Donc je disais que j'entendais le coup de feu… Ca m'a glacé le sang, vraiment, ça m'a rappelé la guerre. Alors, par réflexe, je me suis précipité dans le local à poubelles… Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, je comprend, monsieur. Et ensuite ? »

« Donc, je disais que je m'étais caché dans les poubelles, vous comprenez ? J'avais une sacré trouille, voyez vous… Et là, j'ai glissé sur du hachis Parmentier et ma tête à cogné le mur, vous voyez… C'était terrible ! TERRIBLE ! »

Edward s'apprêtait à verser des larmes de crocodile quand l'agent Thomson lui signifia d'un raclement de gorge qu'il comprenait où il voulait en venir, et qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter. Une forme de perversion lui faisait apprécier de se faire passer pour plus gâteux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le policier reprit :

« Vous ignorez donc ce qui c'est passé après votre évanouissement, et pour quelle raison les deux malfaiteurs se sont introduits à votre suite dans la pièce… »

« C'est tout à fait ça, monsieur l'agent ! » répondit Ed avec un grand sourire en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Iggy.

« Bien, on vous contactera si on a d'autres questions à vous poser. Vous avez un téléphone portable ? »

« Non, mais j'ai un fixe, nom père vous répondra, et… »

Réalisant sa boulette, le vieil homme prit congé des forces de l'ordre le plus naturellement possible, toujours accroché à Iggy.

Il remettait à présent son gros manteau, et s'apprêtait à reprendre place dans le van quand un appel lui transperça le tympan gauche…

« PROFESSEUR ! CA ALORS ! »

Edward, dont un coin de mémoire lui rappelait encore qu'il avait exercé un jour cette profession, se retourna, plus par réflexe que par intérêt parce que tout ces cris commençaient à le fatiguer. (Il utilisa intérieurement une expression plus fleurie que je vous épargne…) Il mit quelques instant à reconnaître, dans la femme au tailleur saumoné qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas alerte en souriant béatement, une jeune fille aux cheveux longs qui avait effectivement suivi ses cours de chimie une trentaine d'années auparavant…

« Professeur Elric ! Quelle bonne surprise, j'étais sûre que c'était vous… »

« Ah ! Bonjour, euh… »

« Déborah ! Déborah Jones. »

« Et bien, je ne vous aurait pas reconnu… »

« Ah ! » Déborah Jones eut un air déçu. « C'est normal au bout de toutes ces années… Voici Desmond, mon mari, ainsi que Tom, Janet et Henry, et, bien sûr, Adélaïde, ma belle-maman. »

Tout comme Desmond, les enfants de Déborah auraient eu leur place dans les vitrines de Noël au milieu des autres playmobiles au sourire flambant (quoique très légèrement figé…), mais Ed eut la nette impression qu'Adélaïde lui avait tiré la langue. Déborah lança un regard au Siddhârta, puis à Iggy, et reprit :

« Et où vous rendez vous en si… originale compagnie ? »

« A Los Angeles ! » répondit Ed avec un pincement d'agacement.

« Et bien… Vous ne doutez de rien… Ca doit être fatigant, en minibus, pour un homme de votre âge. »

« Qui traitez-vous de fossile en ruines ? »

« Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça, Mr Elric… Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus confortable en avion ? »

« J'ai… eu des difficultés à me rendre à l'aéroport seul. » concéda Ed.

« Mais, c'est sur notre route ! On peut vous y emmener, si vous le souhaitez ! »

Le vieil alchimiste s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Certes, il se sentait lâche d'abandonner si tôt les nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait, et surtout Iggy, qui semblait avoir autant besoin d'un grand père que lui d'un petit fils (à sa connaissance, il n'avait pas d'enfants ; pas de légitimes en tout cas), mais, à son âge, le temps lui était compté pour espérer retourner un jour chez lui, et il était préférable de faire le voyage en trois heures qu'en un mois, le Siddhârta roulant lentement…

Il prit ça décision, et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta Vince, Soleil, Elvis, Maggie, Mickey (où Pépito comme on aimait à l'appeler), et Iggy. Les adieux furent émouvants, on pleura, on gémit, on but pour se donner du courage, on s'embrassa le plus dignement possible… Puis, quand il monta à bord du monospace des Jones, Ed put enfin essuyer la bave d'Iggy sur sa joue.

FIN

(1) C'est une façon de parler, j'ignore si John Lennon c'est fait enterrer, incinérer ou autre...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais que c'était un chapitre de transition, et j'essayerai de faire plus avancer l'histoire la prochaine fois…

… Pour celles et ceux qui veulent une prochaine fois n'oubliez par de me laisser une petite review ! (Merci d'avance.)


End file.
